1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail support system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rail support system used by cranes that run on rails and to a rail support plate that is positioned under the rail.
2. Background Art
A crane generally runs on rails that rest on support plates. The rail support plates typically have holes to enable the positioning of the rail support plate over threaded anchor bolts that are fixedly secured into a support structure, which, in turn, supports the rail system. In order to adjust the rail, several rail support plates of varying thickness generally are installed onto the same anchor bolts. If a rail support plate needs to be added and/or removed from beneath the rail, the rail needs to be raised above the top of the anchor bolts so that the rail support plate can be installed or removed. To avoid disturbance of the rail's placement, it is customary to position shims under the rail. These shims are not retained by the anchor bolts but are frictionally held in place underneath the rail by the rail and perhaps the rail support plates. Since these shims are frictionally held in place, they easily become dislodged. This then requires constant repositioning of the shims.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a rail support plate for adjusting the elevation of the rail after the rail has been lowered into position on the rail support plates.
There is also a need in the art to provide a rail support plate or plates that can be easily withdrawn from under the rail after the rail support plate or plates have been installed without requiring the removal of the rail.